White Bell
by Killthief99
Summary: The story about two girls: Hilda and Bianca. They along with their friend Cheren will head on an adventure across Unova, experiencing many new things in the process.
1. Chapter 1

White Bell

Prologue

**This really isn't rated T at the moment but it might get there eventually, so I kept it here just in case.**

"Uwaaahhhh!" A girl was heard crying out in the field.

"Bianca, what's wrong?" A girl with chocolate brown hair came by running.

"H-Hilda, those Lilipups took the hat you gave me!" The blonde girl known as Bianca had cried out.

"Don't worry about it Bianca, I'll get it back for you." Hilda had said to Bianca with a confident smile. She grabbed some berries and ran towards the pack of Lilipups. "Here you guys go." The young brunette had said to them and laid the berries near them. The Lilipups were hungry and their stomachs can be heard growling and immediately ran towards the berries. While they were distracted, Hilda had retrieved Bianca's hat. "Got it! Eeewww~ There's Lilipup slobber on it!" She said while running back to Bianca. "Here you go Bianca, but you better wash it first…"

"Thanks so much Hilda! But I feel like I'm always causing problems for you." Bianca had said with a melancholic smile.

"Don't worry about it! I'll always be there for you." Hilda had said to Bianca smiling while giving Bianca a pat on the back. "You know what, you should become my bride so that I can always be there for you!"

"Really?" Bianca had asked with a little blush on her face.

"Well that is if you're fine with having me…" Hilda had turned away blushing as well.

"You promise, right Hilda?" Bianca had asked.

"Of course! With someone as cute as you, it will be a shame to let you go." Hilda had joked while giggling along with Bianca.

"Alright Hilda, it's a promise." Bianca had said .

Two years have passed and now the two girls are eight. And during this time, two new important people will arrive into the lives of those young girls.

"Hey Bianca! Look the person who had that lab made here in Nuvema is finally arriving!" Hilda had told the blonde in excitement. "I wonder who the person is?"

"I heard from daddy that it's a pokemon professor." Bianca had told Hilda.

"Wow a pokemon professor!" Hilda had said with her eyes wide in excitement. "Hey Bianca, when we're old enough, do you want to go on a journey with me?"

"Sure, it sounds like a lot of fun! But I'm not sure daddy will let me go." Bianca had said disappointingly.

"Alright then, we have two years before we are officially allowed to go on a journey. So during these two years, we have to make your dad believe that even a flighty person as yourself can be perfectly capable of going on a journey."

"Wait, you don't think I can do it either, Hilda?" Bianca asked Hilda mopingly with head to the ground.

"Well it's not that I don't think you can't do it, but I just can't help worry that you'll get into trouble. You always seem to crash into things and lost a lot. I'm always praying for your safety whenever that happens." Hilda had said with a sigh.

"That may be true," Bianca had said a little irked, "But how will we prove that to daddy that I can be fine travelling the world by ourselves?"

"Hmm… That is a tough one, because your dad is really overprotective of you. Maybe if we can show him that you can handle being near wild pokemon without a problem, he might let you go on a journey." Hilda had explained to Bianca.

"Hey look over there Hilda! Another moving truck is coming by." Bianca had pointed out to white vehicle heading towards the empty house next to them.

"I wonder who else could be coming here?" Hilda had said to herself.

The truck had stopped and out came by a young bespectacled boy with black hair. He spots the two girls and walks to them. "Hello, I am Cheren. I guess I will be your new neighbor."

"Nice to meet ya! I'm Hilda and I live over there, near the lab."

"And I'm Bianca. I live to the right of your house. "

"So a lab is being built. That must mean a pokemon professor will be in this town." Cheren said with a smile. "Are the two of you planning on becoming trainers?"

"You bet we are! As soon as we turn ten, we're gonna try and see if the professor will give us a pokemon." Hilda said cheerfully.

"Excellent. That means the three of us will be rivals then. But don't you think you should wait a little longer?" Cheren had asked Hilda.

"Why do that when life is so short? I think it's better to become a trainer as soon as possible and enjoy travelling across the region." Hilda had explained.

"I see your point. Well I better start studying more about our region before then." Cheren had said.

"Um… Why do you need to study about becoming a trainer?" Bianca had asked .

"Well that is to be prepared for the upcoming journey. I do not want to encounter anything unexpected, so it's best for me to learn about the things I should expect when going on this journey." Cheren had told Bianca. "Oh, and do you know where the nearest school for trainers is?"

"Hmm… I think it is in Striaton City, but that's pretty far away. Are you sure you want to go that far?" Hilda answered.

"It won't be a problem for me. I can just have Lucario come along with me." Cheren replied.

"Wow! You have a Lucario?! Can we see it?" Bianca had asked with her eyes full of hope.

"Sure, he's helping us move in right now." Cheren had answered. "Come on, let's go see him." Cheren leads the two girls to his house and invites them in. "Since we just moved here, a lot of our stuff are still inside of the boxes, so please don't mind them. Oh, there's Lucario." He said pointing to the direction of the aura pokemon. "Hey Lucario! Come over here for a sec." Cheren called out to him. The aura pokemon places down the box that he was currently carrying and moves towards the group of children.

"Wow, so this is what a Lucario looks like!" Bianca said fascinated in seeing this foreign pokemon. "I've seen the pre-evolution Riolu, but never the actual thing!"

"He looks pretty cool, but is he wearing a collar or is that part of him?" Hilda asked while examining Lucario.

"Of course it's a part of him silly! Even the Riolus have them." Bianca said to Hilda while giggling.

"Oh, that's good to know, 'cause for a second there, I thought he was doing some type of play." Hilda said with a sigh of relief.

"Um, what does wearing a collar have to do with 'playing'?" Cheren asked, a bit confused by the brunette's comment.

"Oh, that's not important! You don't have to know yet if you don't know what I'm talking about. Just keep your mind pure and innocent." Hilda said in a panic while waving her arms around.

Bianca then leans to Hilda and whispers to her, "Jeez Hilda! Why would you go and talk about something like that out of the blue!"

"Well that's what it looks like to me!" Hilda whispered back.

"Okay then, well do you want to see Lucario use some of his moves?" Cheren asked the two girls.

"Yeah!" The two replied with enthusiasm.

They then go outside near the field outside of Nuvema town. The area was surrounded by lots of grass hiding pokemon within it and a river stream that goes to the ocean. A slight breeze could be felt, giving them some cool air.

"Alright this seems far enough for Lucario to use his moves." Cheren said to himself. "Lucario use extreme speed!"

Lucario then disappeared into thin air and soon appeared behind the two girls. A trail of dust can be seen from his path.

"Amazing! It was like he turned invisible or something!" Bianca said in amazement.

"What other moves can he do?" Hilda asked beaming a hopeful smile at Cheren.

"You guys want to see more moves, huh? Alright then, Lucario use Bone Rush!" Cheren commanded.

The Lucario then clapped his hands together and slowly moved them apart, while a glowing object in the shape of a bone was being formed by Lucario's aura. He then grasps it like a bat and then smashes a nearby rock into pieces.

"Amazing , Lucario has so much power…" Hilda said in awe.

"This will be the last move, okay Lucario." Cheren told the Lucario. The aura pokemon then nodded in agreement. "Alright then Lucario use Aura Sphere!" Cheren shouted while pointing to the sky.

The Lucario then puts his hands together and starting forming a ball of blue energy. He then seemed to have started to charge his energy into the sphere which caused it to increase in size. Then when it became around the same height as Lucario, he fired it off into the sky. It went flying at an incredible speed off into the distance. A huge explosion was later seen to be coming from that area.

"What happened there?" Bianca asked.

"I guess it hit something, maybe like a flock of Pidove or something." Cheren said sounding nervous while beads of sweat started to form.

"Well it's getting late now, I guess we better go back home." White said while looking at the sky.

The three kids went back home and slept for the night. The next morning, they had decided to see the professor.

"I wonder what the professor is like." Hilda said while thinking of countless possibilities on how the professor looks like.

"Is it a man or a woman?" Bianca questioned.

"Well it seems we're about to find out." Cheren said while entering the lab.

"Looks like I have some visitors." A young woman said while walking towards them. She had light brown hair with green eyes and was wearing a lab coat. "So, why might the three of you be here?"

"Well we wanted to see who the professor was!" Hilda answered.

"Oh, you wanted to see me? Well I am professor Juniper. A pokemon researcher." The professor replied. "And what might your names be?"

"I'm Hilda, and the girl next to me is Bianca and that's Cheren!" Hilda answered.

"Nice to meet you all. Do the three of you want to become pokemon trainers one day?" She asked.

"Yeah!" The three of them said in excitement.

"That's great! I guess I will be handing you your pokemon in a couple op years then. Do the three of you want to see what kind of pokemon you might be able to choose?" The professor asked.

"R-really?!" Bianca asked.

"Sure, it wouldn't be a problem at all!" Juniper responded with a smile. "Alright then, follow me." The professor led the kids to where the pokemon were being kept. She grabbed three pokeballs and then took them outside. "Come on out you guys!" Juniper said as she threw the three pokeballs in the air. When the balls landed, a bright glow was emanating and out came three creatures.

"Tepig!" The orange and black pig-like pokemon said.

"Snivy!" The green snake-like pokemon said.

"Oshawott!" The blue and white otter like pokemon said.

"Awww, they all look so cute!" Bianca squealed at the sight of the pokemon.

"You kids can play with them if you want." Professor Juniper told them. "They have too much energy for me to take care of all of them, so they don't really get to do much."

"Um, is it okay for us to simulate pokemon battles?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, can we professor? It will give us great experience for becoming trainers." Cheren pleaded.

"Well when you guys put it that way… Sure! But these pokemon are a bit _too_ energetic, so be careful, okay?" The professor gave her permission to the kids and they soon began to start having practice battles. They practiced and played with the pokemon for hours.

"Hey kids, it's getting late. I think you all should return to home soon." Professor Juniper told them in a worried tone. "I don't want your parents to be worried because you were out late now, but you guys can come back anytime." She said as she sent them off with a smile.

The three kids then started to walk back home. Along the way they started to talk about their first experience of having a pokemon battle.

"Boy was that fun! I really want to have another pokemon battle soon!" Hilda exclaimed with excitement.

"It really was! And it was fun to play with them too." Bianca agreed.

"Too bad I kept winning most of the time." Cheren said arrogantly.

"Hey, we beat you a couple of times!" Hilda said a bit annoyed by Cheren's remark. "Besides this was only our first battle. There is still room for me and Bianca to improve."

"Well maybe if you learned more about the pokemon, you might have had made better decisions on what moves Snivy should've used." Cheren said with a smug look on his face.

"Just you wait Cheren, you may have won this time, but next time we're gonna make you eat those words!" Bianca said confidently. "And you were lucky that I didn't know that Oshawott wasn't fast enough to hit Tepig."

"Hah! Don't forget that I'm going to improve my skills as a trainer while you guys are as well, so I'm always going to be one step ahead of you." Cheren retorted back to the girls.

"Heh, we'll see about that." Hilda said with angrily.

"Alright see you two later." Cheren said while waving at them.

"Alright Bianca, we have to go to the library tomorrow! So ask your dad if you can go." Hilda told Bianca.

"But why are we going there for?" Bianca asked.

"So we can study more about the pokemon world! And besides, if he agrees then that means we have made some improvement with his trust in you." Hilda answered.

"Oh, alright then. Bye Hilda!" Bianca says as she heads off home.

"See ya tomorrow Bianca." Hilda waves Bianca good-bye.

"Hilda!"

"Huh… what time is it?" Hilda said groggily from waking up. She turns to her clock and sees that it is 7:00 AM. "Who is it…" Hilda says while opening the door for the eager blonde. "B-Bianca! What are you doing here so early? Usually you would be asleep by now."

"That's because I am so excited to go! Daddy has finally allowed me to go past the little field around Nuvema Town! I can go as far as Nacrene City now!" Bianca answers cheerfully and can't seem to contain her excitement.

"That's great! We should get going-" Hilda then notices that she is still in her pajamas and hasn't freshened up yet. "Um, can you excuse me for a moment; I'm still not ready to go yet." Hilda says embarrassed while her whole faced flushed red. She then washes up and gets a change of clothes.

"Are you ready now Hilda?" Bianca asked.

"Yep, let's go!" Hilda replied enthusiastically.

"HOLD UP!" A woman shouts. She has chocolate-brown hair and blue eyes. She has a nice figure and seems to be a bit endowed. And her hair is in a ponytail. "Before you girls go, you're going to need to take the proper items necessary for your trip. Usually you should be fine if you had a pokemon, but since you don't, you're going to have to make do with these." Hilda's mother says while bringing out a giant knapsack.

"What's inside it mom?" Hilda asked.

"Hilda's mother then takes out one of the cans inside and shows it to the two girls. "It's a repel spray can. You can use this to avoid the weaker wild pokemon since they don't seem to like the smell that much." She explained.

"So does it smell bad?" Bianca asked.

"Well I think it actually gives off the scent of a fearsome pokemon and by instinct, they choose to avoid it. That's probably why stronger pokemon would attack you, even if you're wearing this." Hilda's mother warned the two of them.

"Alright now be safe you two!" Hilda's mother sends the two girls off on their way to the library.

"Um, Hilda, isn't there a library closer than the one in Nacrene City?" Bianca asked seeming exhausted.

"Oh, are you tired? We can rest at the pokemon here in Striaton if you want." Hilda told the blonde while they rested at the pokemon center.

"Haaaagh…." Bianca sighed. "We've walked for half an hour and we still haven't made it there yet…" Bianca said a bit lethargic now.

"Don't worry, the next city is Nacrene City, so we're almost there." Hilda reassured Bianca.

The two girls stayed at the center for fifteen minutes before heading off. Along the way they saw some trainers having a pokemon battle and watched in awe. They then continued their way to Nacrene City and eventually made it there.

"So where's the library?" Bianca asked looking around at the city.

"I'm not really sure." Hilda admitted. "I've never really been somewhere this big before. But I have a feeling it's that really big building over there!" Hilda pointed at the Nacrene City's gym.

The two girls walk in the building and are amazed by what they saw. Pokemon fossils ranging from different sizes and different times were collected and displayed in the museum portion of the gym.

"Wow… They're so big." Bianca said while observing the ancient dragon fossil.

"Hey look! These rocks used to be pokemon!" Hilda exclaimed excitedly.

A man in a white coat then goes towards the two girls. "Hi, you girls seem to be interested in these fossils. Do you have any questions?"

"Um, who are you?" Hilda asked while being cautious of the mysterious man.

"Oh, don't worry! This is my museum and I work here." He explained.

"Oh, well we were looking for the library and thought this is it, but it turned out to be a museum." Hilda replied.

"Well you're in luck young ladies. This place is not only a museum, but it also has a library over there, up those stairs." He directed the girls to where the library was.

The two girls thanked the man and went to the library. The library was also astounding to see. There were many bookshelves and each of the shelves were full of books and there were even books piled on the tables.

"Wow! I've never seen this many books before!" Bianca said in soft voice.

"Alright Bianca, let's look for books about pokemon." Hilda said.

The two then scoured the shelves in search of books about pokemon. They found many books, but most of them did not seem to help that much. They soon started to get weary but kept searching and skimming through the books.

"Haagh…" Hilda sighed. Her eyes started to droop down and she yawned. "We're getting nowhere. Who knew looking for books could be so much work right Bianca?" But Hilda did not get a reply, so she looks over and sees the little blonde asleep with a book on her face. Hilda goes to wake Bianca up and removes the book off her face. She then noticed her sleeping face and squealed inside. "Aww, her face looks so cute!" She thought to herself while making a delighted face.

While Hilda was waking her up a woman with chocolate dark brown skin and teal hair approached them. "Hello girls, do you need any help?" She asked.

"Um yes please Ms,…" Hilda quickly replied.

"Haha! I forgot to introduce myself didn't I? I'm Lenora, the leader of the Nacrene City Gym and the director of this very museum. Nice to meet you." She told them.

"Wow! You're the gym leader!" Bianca said in awe. "I'm Bianca!"

"And I'm Hilda. We were looking for books that could help us learn more about pokemon, mainly about battles and having a journey." Hilda answered.

"All right then, let's go over here. Those books should be around here." Lenora said. She lead them around the library and helped checked the books out. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, but I was wondering if I could see your pokemon?" Hilda asked.

"Hm? Sure, you must want to be trainers right? Alright then I can give you a preview of what to expect from my gym. Okay, follow me." She clicked a switch and an entrance to the basement appeared from underneath a shelf. She led the girls down and prepared her demonstration.

"All right, come on out Herdier!" Lenora shouted as she threw a pokeball on the field. Out came a dog like pokemon that was very bushy. "Come on Herdier let's give them a demonstration of your roar." She told him.

"Rrrooooooaaaarrrr!" The Herdier bellowed. It had sent out a fearsome sound wave that shook the arena causing a minor tremor.

"Waahh!" The two girls shrieked as they fell to the ground.

THUD!

"Ouch..." Hilda winced as she landed.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Bianca said admiring the loyal dog pokemon. "I didn't know moves like Roar could be used like that!"

"There's a lot of different tactics one can use when battling and using moves in unexpected ways is one of them. Battling isn't just about using moves with a type advantage or that are strong. I trained my Herdier so he could perform such things with ease. This way we can create an opportunity that could allow for our victory." Lenora said while lecturing the two girls about ways one could battle in a pokemon battle.

After she finished giving her advice, the two girls thanked Lenora and left with their books. They headed on home, but along the way they saw Cheren leaving the Striaton City's trainer school.

"Cheren, over here!" Hilda shouted while waving at him.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked them.

"Oh, we were just at coming back from Nacrene. We borrowed some books about pokemon." Bianca answered.

"Hmph, so you are going to study about them too now. It won't do you any good, since I will always be one step ahead." He told them in a cocky manner.

"Alright then, when we get our pokemon, we should have a pokemon battle." Hilda replied.

"All right, two years from now and we will have ourselves a battle." Cheren agreed.

**Thanks for reading guys! I'm really glad that you took some time to read this, and I know this was pretty long for the first chapter. (Well it did to me.) But I'm planning to make them shorter now that I got the background stuff out of the way. If you have any questions about the story please feel free to ask. **

**-Killthief99**


	2. Chapter 2

Whitebell

The Journey Begins!

Two years have passed by and Cheren, Hilda, and Bianca are now ten years old. With many attempts to get Bianca's father to allow her to go on a journey with them, eventually he gave up and let her go. The three are now patiently waiting at Hilda's place where their pokemon are to be delivered.

Ding-Dong! The doorbell chimed.

"Hey kids, your pokemon are here!" Hilda's mother called out.

They run downstairs in a flash and greet Professor Juniper.

"Hey guys! You all are finally old enough to go on a journey across Unova!" Juniper told the trio. "All right, in this box are three pokemon, one for each of you." She told them. "Drop by the lab once you all have decided on what pokemon you're going to have, okay." After saying that, she left the house and returned to her lab.

"Let's head to my room guys, I rather not make a mess in the living room." Hilda told them.

The three then went back up to Hilda's room and open the box. They looked inside with excitement, while gazing at the pokeballs.

"We've all already decided what to choose, right?" Hilda asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's plain obvious by the amount of time we spent with those pokemon Hilda." Cheren replied.

"Yeah, so let's hurry up and choose so we can start going!" Bianca answered.

And with that the three sent out their pokemon at once. The pokeballs hist the floor and light started to emit from the pokeballs. Out came three creatures resembling a pig, snake and otter.

"Snivy!"

"Tepig!"

"Oshawott!"

The three pokemon called out their names and examined the room around them. They started to walk around in this new environment before they noticed the three new trainers.

"Hey guys over here." Hilda called out to them.

The Snivy saw her and jumped towards her. "Snivy!" The Snivy cried out happily with a smile on her face.

"Hey Oshawott," Bianca waved at her pokemon.

"Oshawott!" He cried out as he jumped towards Bianca.

"Awww, you missed me that much, huh." Bianca said to him.

"Hey there, Tepig." Cheren called out to his Tepig.

The Tepig ran up to Cheren and was very excited to see him again.

"It's only been a month since we've last seen you guys, but it felt like forever right." Hilda told the pokemon. They nodded in agreement.

"Since you guys aren't that shocked, I guess you must've known that you guys were finally gonna become our pokemon partners." Bianca said.

Again the pokemon nodded in agreement.

"Come on guys we have to go meet Professor Juniper. It'd be rude to keep her waiting any longer now." Cheren told the group.

"Oh, nice to see you guys finally stop by." Professor Juniper said to her incoming guests.

"So why did you want us to come over here?" Bianca asked.

"It's to hand you these." Professor Juniper then took out three red devices from her pockets and handed it to each of the new trainers. "These are pokedexes and it can help store data of any pokemon you see from the Unova region. They're also your IDs as a trainer, so you better not lose them." She warned the trio. "Alright now let's head to route 1."

The group then goes to route 1 being led by Juniper. She then walks towards the grass with a pokeball in hand.

"Alright kids, I'm going to show you how to catch a pokemon now." Juniper told the new trainers.

A wild Patrat appeared from the grass! It charges at Professor Juniper, but before it could hit, she sent out a Minccino. The Minccino quickly scurried up to the Patrat and tickled it with its tails. It then scratched it, causing the Patrat to be greatly weakened.

"Now when the pokemon is weakened, you should throw your pokeball at it." Juniper said as she threw a pokeball at the weakened Patrat. A bright light came from the ball and sucked the Patrat in. It then shook a couple of times before it stopped. Juniper then walks towards it and picks it up. "And that's how you catch a pokemon. But remember sometimes the pokemon can escape from the pokeball, so it would be wise to carry more than one. Oh, and here's five for all of you. See you guys later." And with that Juniper left the new trainers.

"Wow, I can't wait o catch a pokemon!" Bianca exclaimed excitingly.

"Let's go catch some then." Cheren suggested.

"Wait, did you forget our promise from two years ago?" Hilda questioned Cheren.

"That's right! We were supposed to have a battle. All right then who wants to go first: you or Bianca?" Cheren asked in condescending way.

"You can go first Hilda, I'll just battle the winner then." Bianca told Hilda.

"Thanks Bianca. Um, can you be the referee?" Hilda asked her.

"Sure, I can try it I guess." Bianca answered.

Cheren and Hilda then got ready and had a pokeball in their hand. They then threw onto the field and sent their pokemon out.

"Go Snivy!" Hilda called out.

"Go Tepig!" Cheren called out.

"Uh, the battle ends when either pokemon faints. Begin!" Bianca told the two trainers.

"Snivy use Leer!" Hilda commanded. The Snivy then glared at the Tepig causing it to lower its defenses.

"Tackle her Tepig!" Cheren told his Tepig. The Tepig charged at the Snivy and landed a heavy blow on the snake-like pokemon.

"Vy!" The Snivy grunted from the impact.

"Tackle him back Snivy!" Hilda told her. The Snivy rushed towards the pig-like pokemon with a fearsome aura causing it to panic. The Snivy then landed a critical hit on the Tepig.

"No! Tepig!" Cheren called out. "Tepig, use Ember!"

"Dodge it Snivy!" Hilda quickly told her pokemon. The grass snake pokemon then shot out vines to jump away from the Tepig's ember. "All right now use Vine Whip to grab that Tepig!" Hilda commanded. The Snivy then sent her vines towards the Tepig and wrapped them around the pokemon's waist. "Now slam that Tepig to the ground!" Hilda said fiercely, while Snivy obeyed her order. The Snivy slammed the Tepig and the Tepig fainted.

"No! I lost, darn it. Reuturn Tepig." Cheren said as he returned Tepig back into its pokeball.

"Ha! I told you I would beat you one day." Hilda said with a smug look.

"Yeah, you may have beaten me this time, but next time it would be different." Cheren replied.

"Alright Bianca, now it's our turn to battle." Hilda said in excitement.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Bianca replied back. "But wait, doesn't Snivy need to be healed first?" She asked with a worried look.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. I guess I just got too excited." Hilda answered. "I guess we will have to have our battle later." Hilda said disappointingly with a sigh.

"Don't worry, I can heal your Snivy." Cheren told Hilda.

"Wait, how?" Hilda asked.

"Well, since I actually went to trainer school, I learned a few tricks, and healing pokemon is one of them." He answered.

"Really?" Hilda asked in amazement.

"No, of course not! Unlike you two, I actually brought potions for our journey. Here, have some." Cheren said as he some potions to Hilda and Bianca.

"Thanks Cheren!" The two girls said with a smile.

"Now we can continue our battle Hilda!" Bianca said eagerly. "Go, Oshawott!" She said as she sent out her Oshawott.

"C'mon Snivy, I'm sure you can handle one more battle." Hilda said to her Snivy. She gave her trainer a thumbs up and went to the field.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!" Bianca told it. The otter pokemon sprayed out a blast of water from its mouth at the snake-like pokemon. Snivy was hit and got blasted to a tree.

"Vy!" Snivy grunted in pain.

"Snivy, use Vine Whip!" Hilda commanded. The Snivy got out her vines and whipped Oshawott over and over again, slowly draining his energy to fight.

"Oshawott, use Razor Shell to block Snivy's Vine Whip!" Bianca commanded. The Oshawott took off his scallop and a beam of energy sprouted from it. He then began using his scallop as a sword and started to parry Snivy's attack.

"Darn, Snivy can't use her Vine Whip to attack Oshawott, since it will deflect it, and if she goes head on, Oshawott would blast her with a Water Gun." Hilda thought to herself as she began to panic on what her next move should be.

"Oshawott use Razor Blade on Snivy!" Bianca commanded. The Oshawott began to rush towards the Snivy with his scallop in hand.

"Snivy, attack back!" Hilda commanded. At that moment, leaves started to gather around Snivy. "Wait, what's happening?" Hilda asked.

"I think it's using Leaf Tornado." Cheren answered.

"Alright, Snivy continue using Leaf Tornado!" Hilda ordered. The leaves surrounding the Snivy began to cycle in a vortex. The Snivy then shot it at Oshawott. The Oshawott took a direct hit and was knocked back against a tree.

"Osha-" It grunted as it fell to the ground. Swirls then replaced its eyes.

"We did it! We won! Great job Snivy!" Hilda said as she ran towards Snivy and hugged it.

"Congrats Hilda, I guess you beat me this time, but the next battle we have might not be the same." Bianca said confidently.

"Yeah, I look forward to our next battle too." Hilda replied.

"Alright, come on girls, we have to get moving, or else we're never going to get any badges at this rate." Cheren said impatiently.

The three of them continued their journey to Striaton City to get their first gym badge.

**Woah, it's been a long time since I first posted this fanfic. Well, I've got no excuses. Just the ol' idea machine stopped functioning for a bit and made it harder for me to write. Well, thanks for reading the second chapter and it means a lot to me that you took some time to read this. Please comment and criticism is appreciated.**

**-Killthief99**


	3. Chapter 3

White Bell

Pokemon Liberation?

Along the way to Striaton City, the three trainers stopped at Accumula Town. They needed to heal their pokemon first, before they continued with their adventure.

"There's the Pokemon Center!" Bianca exclaimed as she pointed at the Pokemon Center. She ran towards it, but tripped on a rock and fell down face first. "Owwie!" She said wincing in pain while massaging her nose.

"Are you okay Bianca?" Hilda asked worriedly while examining her face. "C'mon, you have to be more careful! You're finally a Pokemon Trainer."  
"Hehe, I will try my best to not be so clumsy Hilda." Bianca replied.

"Well you don't have to change _that_ much." Hilda started to tell Bianca. "And I actually find that part of you cute…" Hilda mumbled that last bit to herself.

"Hm, What did you say?" Bianca asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Hilda answered as her faced flushed red as she tried to look away.

"Can we just go to the Pokemon Center now?" Cheren asked impatiently while tapping his foot on the ground.

The three trainers then continued their path to the Pokemon Center. They went inside the building and were surprised to see a certain someone inside.

"Professor Juniper!" The three exclaimed in surprise.

"Hey guys, I just stopped by to show you around the Pokemon Center." The professor said as she walked towards them. "A lot has changed over the years you know, and the old Pokemarts are now part of the Pokemon Centers. If you look to your right, you can see it." She told them while pointing to her left.

"Wow, I wondered why they would do that." Bianca asked.

"It's probably to make it more convenient for the trainers so they don't have to go to one building than the other all the time." Cheren answered.

"Alright guys, if you look over there, you'll see the lady who will help heal your pokemon, Nurse Joy. And nearby is a computer where you can deposit and withdraw pokemon." The professor said while continuing her little tour of the Pokemon Center.

"Who is this someone?" Bianca asked while logging onto the computer.

"That's for you to find out, but don't worry, I', pretty sure you will meet her soon." The professor said with a smile. "And that's it for the tour of all you need to know for the Pokemon Center. So I'll be taking my leave now. See ya later!" She said as she left waving at the children.

"Bye Professor Juniper!" They waved backed at the professor.

"Let's heal our pokemon now." Cheren told the two girls. They then gave their pokeballs to Nurse Joy, so she could heal their pokemon. In a few seconds she gave them back fully healed. They thanked the nurse and left the building.

"Hey look, there's something going on over there." Cheren said while facing west of the Pokemon Center.

The trio then went towards the mass group of people to see what was happening. They saw a strange looking group of people in gray uniforms. Then a person who is not wearing the same uniform comes out of the group and begins to give a speech.

"My name is Ghetsis." The mysterious man said as he began his speech. "I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about pokemon liberation." He said which brought a lot of murmurs amongst the crowd.

"Huh?"

"Pokemon liberation, what is that supposed to be?"

Ghetsis continued his speech as the crowd started to quiet down. "I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However… is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans… only assume that this is the truth? Pokemon are subject to selfish commands of their trainers… They get pushed around when they are our "partners" in work… Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?"

The crowd were horrified when they heard that their pokemon were being subjected to abuse that were caused by their trainers without even noticing.

Ghetsis continued on with his thought provoking speech about pokemon liberation. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called pokemon?"

With this question, the crowd began to question if they should keep their pokemon or not and slowly began to agree with Ghetsis.

"Liberation?"

"That's right!" Ghetsis replied. "We must liberate the pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and pokemon be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today imploring you to consider the relationship between people and pokemon… and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention." Then the surrounding members of Team Plasma and Ghetsis leave the town.

The crowd then started to have mixed feelings about the whole idea of pokemon liberation. Some had agreed to the idea and released their pokemon, while others thought the very thought was ridiculous. Then there were those who were confused by the whole idea and not sure what they should do. And soon the crowd dispersed.

"Pokemon liberation? That's ridiculous!" Cheren said.

"That's right! We are taking very good care of our pokemon and they're happy with having us as their trainer!" Bianca said in agreement with Cheren.

"This whole idea along with that Team Plasma or whatever they call themselves sounds fishy to me…" Hilda said in doubtful manner. "I mean why would they just decide now to try and free pokemon? There's got to be a reason and they're probably deceiving us."

Then a young man walks up to the trainers. He sports a cap and has long fluffy green hair. He then says, "Your pokemon it was saying…" but was interrupted by Cheren.

"Wait, what us this about pokemon talking?" Cheren asked, confused about what this mysterious stranger was talking about.

"How sad, you can't hear their voices." The mysterious young man said as if he were pitying them. "What are your names?" He asked the trio.

"Well mine is Bianca, and the girl next to me is Hilda and his name is Cheren." Bianca answered. "And we are pokemon trainers who have been assigned to complete our pokedexes."

"Pokedexes… so you confine your pokemon in pokeballs, right? Are they really happy that way?" The stranger began to question the trio. He then walks closer and pulls out a pokeball. "Alright let me hear the voices of your pokemon again!" He then threw it and sent out a Purrloin.

"Hey, what's that pokemon!" Bianca asked as she drew out her pokedex to examine it.

"It's a Purrloin!" Cheren answered. "This shouldn't be a problem for us as long as it can't use the move assist. So which one of should battle him?"

"Ooh! I want to! I'm gonna make sure me and Oshawott win this!" Bianca replied with excitement as she drew out Oshawott's pokeball.

"Now let us began!" The mysterious trainer yelled out before beginning their battle.

(Line Break)

The trio continued walking down the road as they headed towards Striaton City. While walking they had thought about their battle with that mysterious trainer who claimed to be able to hear the voices of pokemon.

"I can't believe we all lost to him!" Cheren shouted.

"Yeah, and we also all went right after one of us lost to him." Hilda said wistfully. "Boy was he a tough trainer…."

"Come on guys, cheer up! Of course we will win some and lose some and obviously there are bound to be many trainers like him or maybe even better than him in this world! But that just means we have to do a better job as trainers and train our pokemon so that we won't lose next time!" Bianca said trying to encourage the group.

"Yeah, you're right Bianca. We just have to get better and the next time we see that guy we'll beat him!" Hilda said regaining her confidence. "But I'm amazed Bianca, I would've thought that you would be the first to be depressed about the whole situation."

"I guess I really did grow during the two years we spent begging my dad to let me go on a journey."

"You guys do know that we just began our journey right? Usually in shows people do that in either the middle or near the end of it." Cheren said with a snappy response to the two girls actions.

"Oh come one Cheren! Bianca had to work hard to get her father's approval unlike the two of us!" Hilda snapped back at him.

"Woah, calm down! I'm just saying it's a weird thing to do in the beginning of our journey." Cheren said fearfully. "Geez, that Hilda sure is scary sometimes. I'd better not get on her bad side." Cheren thought to himself.

"You know maybe we should actually capture some pokemon before they run away." Hilda suggested. "That way we will have more pokemon to battle with!"

"Yeah, I agree," Cheren agreed while nodding his head. "if we had more pokemon, we might've stood a better chance against that really strong guy and his pokemon."

"Yeah, and if we catch some now it may help us with our gym battle at the Striaton gym." Bianca said while stating the obvious.

"Alright then, guys you know what we must do right?" Hilda asked her friends confidently.

"No, what is it Hilda?" Cheren asked sarcastically.

"Oh c'mon Cheren! Even I know what Hilda meant." Bianca said with a snicker as she nudged Cheren's arm.

"I was being sarcastic you idiot." Cheren told the blonde plainly.

"Oh, sorry but I don't understand sarcasm." Bianca replied.

"Oh it's when you-" Hilda began to explain.

"I know the definition Hilda, I just can't tell when people are being sarcastic. Jeez!" Bianca interrupted with a look of disbelief on her face. "Now let's go search for some pokemon!" She said with great enthusiasm as the three began to search for wild pokemon, hoping to capture them and add them to their teams.

**It's been over a month since I last updated this fanfic… (-_-) I am very disappointed in myself and sorry to those of you who were reading this. I am just **_**really**_** slow in what I want to type in into my story. Well hopefully I will get better at both my writing skills as an author and finishing the chapters sooner, because there is always room for improvement! Unless you are already perfected and can no longer improve and get better like the rest of us. **

** -Killthief99**


End file.
